


Kiss Me, And Tell Me It’s Alright

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idols, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Hoseok helps Hyunwoo bear the pressure of being their group’s leader; and eventually, Hyunwoo is the one to shoulder Hoseok's burden, too.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. spring buds

**Author's Note:**

> dear monbebe & wenee! please ensure that you have signed and shared wonho's petition! and let's support his solo activities, while still loudly advocating for his return to monsta x! 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

“Ah! Shit—!” Hyunwoo cursed, crumpling to the floor and holding his calf. The rest of the boys froze in place and turned their heads towards their leader, save for Hoseok - who rushed to his side and immediately fell to his knees to see what was wrong.

“What happened?” He asked, catching his breath; the number they had been practicing was difficult, and all the boys were glistening with sweat. “Can you stand?” He searched Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hyunwoo only nodded, but winced in pain; he was a poor liar, after all. By now, the others had formed a protective circle around the pair, faces all concern. Kihyun rushed off to the side to get water.

Hyunwoo gratefully took the bottle from Kihyun and drank half of it down in one long gulp. “I don’t know what happened,” he admitted. “My leg just cramped up, and I fell over. I’m sorry,” he sighed, frustrated with himself. “I’ll be fine. Let’s keep going—” but the others shook their worried heads.

Hoseok stretched his arms out, indicating that he wanted Hyunwoo to use his body as a crutch. “Come on, old man,” he joked sweetly, trying to make his leader laugh - it worked, and he was relieved - “let’s get you into bed. We can practice later, once you’re better.”

Hyunwoo looked around plaintively at the others, trying to find a way out of what he knew was necessary - but the others were a chorus of agreement with Hoseok; and they helped their leader up, sending him off in Hoseok’s arms as they were left alone to clean up the practice room for the day.

*

Safely back in his room, Hyunwoo allowed himself a moment of weakness and cried small tears of frustration, not bothering to wipe his cheeks. Instead, he buried half his face in his pillow, and groaned; his body ached, and he was disappointed with himself. He was so caught up in his own mind that he did not hear his bedroom door opening, a concerned Hoseok hovering in the doorway surveying the scene.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok ventured cautiously, his voice sweet and small. “I brought you some painkillers,” he shut the bedroom door behind him and went to sit on the edge of the bed. “And some muscle cream,” he smiled. “Can I massage your legs?”

Hyunwoo turned onto his back and smiled despite the pain. “Do I have a choice?” He asked, teasing.

“Nope,” Hoseok shot back. “Here, take these,” he dropped the painkillers onto Hyunwoo’s open palm and motioned to the water at his bedside with his chin. “And let me try and help ease the pain.”

Hyunwoo sighed, not unkindly. He hated being fussed over; he didn’t want to be a burden. “I’m sorry,” he replied eventually, swallowing the pills. “Now everyone’s schedule is messed up because of this,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok shushed him, playfully pressing a gentle finger to his lips. “No more sorrys, Hyunwoo,” he reassured him. “Minnie and Jooheon are writing songs in the studio, Kyunie and Hyungwon and Ki are preparing to film a live and cook us all dinner. It’s all fine,” he squeezed a generous dollop of the muscle cream into his own palm and began to distribute it evenly onto Hyunwoo’s calf. “So please, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Hyunwoo sighed again, this time in relief at Hoseok’s strong fingers massaging the pain away in his leg. “That feels… good,” he mumbled through sleepy half-closed lips. He stretched his arms above his head and allowed himself to relax.

Eventually, under Hoseok’s practiced hands, Hyunwoo fell asleep. Hoseok looked on lovingly and finished his massage - something came over him then, as he watched the prettily sleeping man; he carefully got up off the bed and stood over him for a moment, and before he could think better of it, pressed a kiss to his leader’s forehead before leaving him to rest.

 _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him. _Doesn’t matter, I suppose,_ he shrugged. _As long as he’s feeling better, nothing else matters._


	2. green shoots

Hyunwoo shut the conference room door behind the members with a slam that he only half-intended to be as loud as it was. “Well, that’s not how I was hoping the meeting would go,” he sighed, exhaustion on his face. The boys had been in a deadlocked dispute about their schedule for the last two weeks with upper management, and at least for Hyunwoo, the last straw had been broken. In frustration, he’d given up and acquiesced to management’s vision, but he wasn’t happy about it - and he was terrible at hiding the feelings on his face.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk offered, bumping his shoulder as they all walked back to their rooms. “You did what you could. It is what it is,” he shrugged. “It just means a few more sleepless nights, that’s all.”

“It’s not all,” Hyunwoo pressed. “I wanted so desperately to get us just one _fucking_ week off,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Seok and Honey are walking zombies working until 4 am to produce tracks for us, Wonnie is barely sentient because he goes from model gig to DJ gig without a break… it isn’t _fair._ All I wanted for us was some time off.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what to say; he hated seeing his leader like this. He squeezed his hand supportively. Hoseok, having overheard his name, walked in-step with Hyunwoo as they neared the dorm. “Honey and I will be fine,” he reassured him. “You know how we are,” he smiled. “We’ll sleep when we’re done.” He held the door open for Hyunwoo and steadied his hip with a gentle hand as he slipped off his shoes. He could see how tired Hyunwoo was; something in the way his lips barely curled into a smile made his heart hurt. “Come on, come with me,” Hoseok took hold of Hyunwoo’s wrist and gently led him through the apartment and straight into his room, the others in various states of undress and confusion, but saying nothing.

*

Hoseok’s room was the second biggest in the dorm, having won it in their monthly “room rotation” _kai bai bo_ games - they were nothing if not fair about who got the only other single room in their dorm. It smelled of incense and white flowers; Hyunwoo breathed in deeply and sighed. “Why does your room always smell so good?” He asked, a real smile finally creeping onto his full and pretty lips.

“Because,” Hoseok sat on his bed, patting the duvet next to him. “If I don’t have at least one candle burning at all times, it’s bad luck,” he smoothed the soft duvet before Hyunwoo sat next to him.

His head suddenly heavy, Hyunwoo slumped his shoulders and cradled his cheeks in his hands. “God, I’m tired,” he exhaled, the weight of the confession on his tongue making him want to cry. “I’m so tired, all the time.” His voice cracked a little, and Hoseok’s heart broke along with it. He curled an arm around his leader and drew him in close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head without a second thought.

“It’s okay to be tired, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok whispered sweetly. “You have so much responsibility,” he rubbed strong, repetitive circles into his back, heaving gently with sighs of fatigue. “It’s okay to let me bear some of it too, you know,” he coaxed Hyunwoo’s head to rest in the crook of his neck, and he curled strong fingers through his hair, soothing him. “It’s okay to cry,” he cooed softly in Hyunwoo’s ear.

As if being given permission at last, Hyunwoo finally broke. He buried his face in Hoseok’s neck and began to cry, mumbling, “I’m so tired, I’m so tired of this,” over and over again while Hoseok gently rocked him and stroked his back, cooing and whispering, “it’s okay, it’s okay…” until Hyunwoo’s sobs grew softer and his breathing evened out.

After a moment, Hyunwoo tried to sit up and was immediately embarrassed and apologetic for having left tear stains all over Hoseok’s shirt; seeing the younger man sitting across from him, so close yet somehow so far, smiling so gently at him despite having shown such weakness, it made his heart ache. Hoseok reached out and wiped away Hyunwoo’s tears, and Hyunwoo sunk into Hoseok’s hand; he let himself be held like that for just a moment before something stirred in his stomach - without thinking, he bent his head forward and closed the space between their two tired faces with a soft kiss.

Hoseok did not pull away; instead, he cupped Hyunwoo’s tear-stained cheeks with his hands and guided him closer, his tongue gently pressing at the seam of his lips; waiting for Hyunwoo to allow him to deepen it - and then he did.

Beyond the closed door of Hoseok’s bedroom, the rest of the members were deciding what to make for dinner to cheer up their leader.

They did not speak about the kiss once they left the bedroom.


	3. first petals

The cramped studio walls seemed to ebb and swell with the thumping music coming from the speakers. Hyunwoo’s eyes had been glued to the screen for hours now, and even if you offered him a million dollars, he would not be able to tell you what time it was now - but luckily for Hyunwoo, Hoseok entered their small space with arms laden with snacks.

“Hey, boss,” Hoseok greeted brightly, carefully setting down the bags of convenience store snacks on the empty seat. Hyunwoo spun around in the swivel chair and was caught off guard by the worry in Hoseok’s eyes. “You need to eat, Hyunwoo,” he pressed, taking a seat in the vacant chair beside him. “Do you know what time it is?”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” he replied flippantly, one hand absentmindedly tearing open a pack of cuttlefish crackers. He tossed one into Hoseok’s open mouth. “Thanks for these,” he crunched on one of his own, grateful for the company.

“It’s almost 4 am,” Hoseok informed him, eyeing the grouping of empty cans of RedBull in the rubbish bin. “Come home.” He reached out and rested a hand atop of Hyunwoo’s guiding it gently off the computer mouse and onto his thigh. “The others are wondering where you are.”

Hyunwoo seemed embarrassed at that, and he lowered his gaze. “I’ll come to bed when I’m finished here,” he replied. “I’m almost done,” he began to bounce his leg, and the weight of Hoseok’s hand on his made him feel guilty for lying.

Hoseok saw right through Hyunwoo’s brave-face act; he wasn’t even mad - he just smiled warmly at him and laughed gently. “I know you’re stressed,” he offered. “We all are, but you always shoulder your burden alone. It’s how you are, but...” he took Hyunwoo’s chin in his hand to coax the older boy’s gaze in his direction. “But I thought, that... at least with me, you wouldn’t have to pretend.”

Just then, the air seemed to shift a little between them. The same shift that had been felt when they kissed for the first time all those months ago; both men remembered it and felt it, and both men knew what they wanted to do next. Hyunwoo looked into Hoseok’s eyes and down to his parted lips and back again - Hoseok took his free hand and held Hyunwoo’s cheek, guiding their faces close enough to kiss; but not quite. They sat together in the stillness for a moment longer before Hyunwoo breathed a small sigh. “Seok,” he murmured, _“what_ are we doing?” But he did not pull away.

“This,” Hoseok breathed, and met Hyunwoo’s lips with his own, the kiss giving his answer. Hyunwoo melted into Hoseok’s embrace, quickly parting his lips and allowing Hoseok to deepen it. Hyunwoo’s hands traveled to Hoseok’s cheeks and up through his long, bright pink hair, pulling gently. It wasn’t enough - not this time. Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok up out of his chair and they collapsed against the small sofa instead; there, at least, their bodies could rush together unencumbered. Hoseok was surprised by Hyunwoo’s escalation - but he sunk into him all the same, hands slipping underneath the older man’s sweatshirt and feeling the smooth skin of his chest as they kissed. _What are we doing…?_ He wondered, but it didn’t stop him - Hyunwoo was too good a kisser, and his hands felt too good in his hair, for him to use logic at that moment.

Hyunwoo kissed like he sang: measured, deeply, and dizzyingly - Hoseok had been the one to initiate it, but he wasn’t the one in control; not anymore. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms loosely around Hoseok’s neck and broke the embrace for the briefest moment, pressing their foreheads together. Hoseok caught his breath.

“Seok…” he murmured, eyes half-closed - it seemed that taking a break from staring at the screen had reminded him how tired he really was. “Seok, what…”

Hoseok shook his head and smiled warmly. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But…” he kissed him again, chastely. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Hyunwoo smiled at that and wrapped his arms around the other man tighter. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, it is.”

They lay like that for a little while, listening to each other’s breathing. Hoseok nestled into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck and was calmed by the beating of his heart; Hyunwoo curled his fingers through Hoseok’s hair.

Somewhere, a clock was ticking.


	4. full bloom

Finally shutting the hotel room door behind them having ushered the others off to bed, Hoseok sighed theatrically. The post-show crash was setting in, and all he wanted to do was sleep - but Hyunwoo, usually so reserved and calm after a show, seemed quite intent on staying up a little longer. The older man was rummaging through his suitcase and humming excitedly, like a naughty child with a secret; Hoseok’s curiosity was piqued.

“What are you looking for?” He sat on the edge of the other man’s bed, watching.

Hyunwoo grinned. “I brought us something from home,” he finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out twin bottles of peach soju that he’d had hidden in a bundle of socks.

The satisfied smile on his pretty lips made Hoseok laugh, and he patted the duvet next to him. “What are we drinking to?” He asked as Hyunwoo took his place next to him on the bed.

Hyunwoo thought for a moment. “To the end of a successful tour,” he twisted the caps off the bottles with a familiar, satisfying snap and they clinked them together.

After each taking a swig, Hoseok hissed in delight at the taste. “Why aren’t we sharing with the others?” He was curious. “You sent them all to bed,” he pointed out.

Hyunwoo’s eyes sparkled with just a touch of mischief. “I wanted to celebrate with you,” he admitted, looking into Hoseok’s eyes. “Just you,” his lips curled into a smile, and Hoseok knew what he meant.

“Oh?” Hoseok asked, pretending not to understand, but his grin betrayed him. He rested a hand on Hyunwoo’s bare thigh. “And what are we celebrating, just the two of us?” He pressed on, face moving imperceptibly closer. _His eyes are so pretty,_ Hoseok thought. _So pretty, when he looks at me like that._

Hyunwoo took his chance and kissed him. Hoseok tasted like strawberry candy and alcohol, the soju still on his tongue. The bottles rolled onto the floor, clinking against each other and spilling onto the carpet - but neither cared all that much, not at that moment. Hyunwoo curled fingers through Hoseok’s hair, tugged at his shirt. Before they could make sense of what they were doing, the pair had moved up on the bed so they could lie with each other more comfortably; Hoseok rolled on top of Hyunwoo, hands traveling up his chest and playfully tugging at his shirt - Hyunwoo slipped it over his head obediently, and Hoseok attacked his pretty, olive skin with kisses. Hyunwoo clutched at the fabric of Hoseok’s shirt, clinging to him as he felt himself get lost in the way Hoseok kissed his neck. Their hips pressed together, Hoseok could feel how excited Hyunwoo had grown - he slowly slipped his free hand down the older man’s chest and rested just above the waistband of his sleeping shorts, caressing the delicate skin of his adonis belt. Suddenly, Hyunwoo seemed to snap out of things, and he held Hoseok’s wrist.

“Give me some liquid courage,” Hyunwoo murmured against Hoseok’s lips. “I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing,” he looked at Hoseok then, eyes betraying uncertainty.

Hoseok realized then that Hyunwoo had never gone this far with another man before - indeed, he was probably the only man Hyunwoo had ever even kissed. He smiled against Hyunwoo’s cheek, and kissed him slowly, nipping at Hyunwoo’s bottom lip in response.“Lucky for you, _I_ know what I’m doing,” he cooed sweetly. “Don’t worry,” he reassured, slipping his hand just below the elastic and making Hyunwoo shiver. “You can drink me instead.” He kissed him slowly, one hand carefully pulling off Hyunwoo’s shorts from his hips and palming his growing erection through his boxers. Hyunwoo’s reaction was immediate; his back arched in surprise and he began to roll his hips in time with Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok kissed along Hyunwoo’s neck slowly, not wanting to go too far too fast; he whispered, “do you want me to keep going?”

Hyunwoo took Hoseok’s chin in his hand and coaxed his face closer for a proper kiss, slow and deep. “Please,” he replied. “I want more…” he rolled his hips against Hoseok’s palm, desperate to keep going. “Seok,” Hyunwoo murmured, kissing him again. “Seok, I love you,” he confessed.

For a moment, Hoseok froze - his heart felt like it might leap from his mouth; _how long have I wondered if you loved me…?_ His head swam. “I love you more,” he replied, kissing him softly. “I love you so much, Hyunwoo,” he kissed his cheeks. “So much.”

Hyunwoo held his gaze. “Promise me that after tonight we won’t go back to normal,” he pressed, his voice made small with anticipation. “Not like before, when we didn’t… when we didn’t talk about it,” he recalled the nights in their studio, the stolen kisses, the times Hyunwoo would climb into Hoseok’s bed and they would cry from stress and kiss it better, but never talk about it. “I don’t want to go back to normal after tonight.”

Hoseok’s heart ached to see how honest Hyunwoo was. “I promise,” he said, taking Hyunwoo’s cheeks in his hands and kissing his forehead. “I promise, it’s you and me. No more hiding, no more not talking about it. I love you, Hyunwoo,” he kissed his cheeks and lips, sealing his promise. “I love you.”

Hyunwoo curled his fingers at the base of Hoseok’s neck, looking into the pink-haired man’s eyes. “I want you so much,” he whispered against his lips. “I want you so much, but I don’t know what I’m doing…” he admitted, almost embarrassed. “I’ve never… not with a man, anyway,” he looked into Hoseok’s eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Hoseok smiled sweetly, kissing along Hyunwoo’s neck, relaxing him. “I have.” He moved his hand slowly back down his chest and teased the sensitive skin of his belly. “Just relax, let me…” he kissed down his chest, slipping off Hyunwoo’s boxers at last and releasing his erection. He began to stroke slowly, allowing Hyunwoo to grow accustomed to his hand - as he stroked, he continued kissing along the older man’s neck, the delicate smell of the hotel soap making him dizzy. Watching Hyunwoo relax further beneath him, he kissed lower down his chest and stomach until he reached his hips, pressing slow, deliberate kisses to the warm skin. His eyes flicked back up to meet Hyunwoo’s, heavy-lidded and wanting.

He licked his lips and slowly took him in his mouth, surprised by Hyunwoo’s girth. The older man hissed in surprise at the feeling of Hoseok’s lips around him, and he clutched at the sheets beneath him. Watching how Hyunwoo squirmed in pleasure made Hoseok beam with pride - he couldn’t help but smile and let a throaty laugh escape him. The reverberations shot through Hyunwoo’s whole body and he moaned in surprise, making Hoseok groan in turn; hearing his leader be so vulnerable made his entire body ache with desire for him. He had never seen him like this; rather, he never let himself be seen like this - Hoseok felt a surge of affection mingled with desire for the older man, and he wanted to make him feel good.

He pulled off of Hyunwoo’s twitching length. “Can I keep going?” He asked voice made low with want, saliva dripping from his swollen lips. Hyunwoo was breathless, but he raked fingers through Hoseok’s hair and nodded yes. With that, Hoseok rolled off the bed and rummaged through his own suitcase until he found what he was looking for - a small bottle of lubricant; he crawled back up onto the bed and kissed Hyunwoo slowly. “This might feel strange,” he cautioned, mesmerized by the sparkle in the older man’s eyes. “But I promise it won’t hurt if you let me take my time,” he explained. “Okay?”

Hyunwoo nodded, wrapping his arms around Hoseok and kissing him back. “Okay,” he agreed. “I trust you,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Hoseok echoed, kissing back down Hyunwoo’s body, making sure he was relaxed and happy - the older man’s sighs confirming it, he flicked open the cap on the bottle and warmed the lubricant in his hands, letting a thin stream of the oil drip down Hyunwoo’s entrance. The coolness of the oil surprised him, and he hissed a little at the strange feeling - but he knew he wanted more, so he bit his lip. Hoseok parted Hyunwoo’s thighs, kissing along the beautifully defined muscles almost reverently. In the soft glow of the bedside lamps, the city lights blinking prettily beyond the hotel window, Hoseok saw how beautiful Hyunwoo was. The way he lay beneath him, trembling with want and anticipation, his pretty olive skin almost shining in the dim light - it made Hoseok want to weep from joy. “You are _so_ beautiful,” he cooed, stroking him with one hand and gently, carefully, slowly pressing a finger against his entrance. “Hyunwoo, you’re so beautiful,” he repeated, watching the older man sink into the mattress as Hoseok kept up his strokes, and he began to gently massage his entrance with lubed fingers.

Hyunwoo inhaled sharply, but within moments his hips relaxed and he released his grip on the bedsheets beneath him. “Seok, that…” he murmured. “That feels good…” Hoseok took his eyes off his work for a moment to meet Hyunwoo’s, and his heart leapt to see how prettily flushed the older man’s chest was - he knew it was alright to keep going. He pressed a finger inside and began to rhythmically move in and out, slowly acclimating Hyunwoo to the entirely new feeling. Hyunwoo whimpered at that at first, but soon his hips began to move on their own; Hoseok felt him relax around his finger and pressed a second, then a third, inside, working him open and making sure he was ready for what would come next.

Hoseok himself strained in his boxers; he was desperate to be inside of his leader, desperate to make him cry out his name in his beautiful, velvet voice. “Hyunwoo, can I keep going?” He asked sweetly, caressing the smooth skin of the older man’s belly, grounding him. “Do you want more…?” He questioned, not wanting to go too far too fast in one night.

 _“Seok,”_ Hyunwoo breathed, “please… don’t stop now,” he managed, reaching for the other boy’s hand. “I want you so bad,” their eyes met then, and they both knew what the other wanted. _“Please,”_ he said again, “keep going.”

Hoseok crawled up Hyunwoo’s body and kissed him, smoothing his fringe away from his face, flushed with desire. “If it hurts, please tell me to stop,” he cautioned. “I don’t ever, ever want to hurt you,” he kissed him again, and at last took himself in his hand, head lolling back in relief at his own touch. He positioned himself, spreading Hyunwoo’s thighs and gently hoisting one leg onto the crook of his arm. “Okay,” he squeezed more lubricant onto his hand and massaged himself so that he was slick enough not to cause too much pain - pressing against Hyunwoo’s entrance, he pushed inside slowly and both men groaned at the connection.

Hyunwoo’s hips instinctively rolled at the feeling of being filled, and he reached for Hoseok’s free hand, grasping it tightly. _“Ngh…”_ he grunted, getting used to the new feeling. Hoseok felt him relax around his length and pushed a little further. With that, Hyunwoo’s eyes flew open and his head fell back against the pillow. “Seok!” He cried, baring his teeth in a surprised grin.

“Too much? Too fast?” Hoseok froze, worried he had hurt him after all. “Hyun—”

“No,” Hyunwoo clarified. “No… it’s okay,” he shook his head, wanting more. “Keep going. It feels… _good,”_ he reassured the pink-haired man, squeezing his hand. “You feel so good,” he breathed.

At that, Hoseok blushed. He wanted to keep going, too - he began to move, slowly easing himself further and pausing every few seconds so that Hyunwoo could adjust to the feeling of being filled deeper. Hoseok felt good, too; he shuddered in delight as he, at last, filled him to the hilt, hesitant to begin moving again. “Okay?” He asked softly, not wanting to hurt Hyunwoo.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo smiled back, squeezing his hand again. “You can move,” he confirmed. “It doesn’t hurt,” he added, knowing that was what Hoseok was worried about.

That little admission made Hoseok smile; of course, Hyunwoo knew what he was thinking - he always did. That’s why they worked so well together, since the start. He kissed along Hyunwoo’s calf as he hoisted it onto his shoulder now, and began to slowly move in and out. At last being able to build up a slow, steady rhythm, both men began to moan together, a line having been squarely crossed now, and they knew there was no going back. Letting that go, at last, they did not attempt to mask their cries of delight; the walls were thick enough, and they were past the point of caring. “You feel _so good,_ Hyunwoo, so good… so good,” Hoseok babbled, losing himself.

Hyunwoo blushed at the praise, unable to form words himself. Hoseok felt perfect - he’d never experienced this feeling before, and he loved it. “Seok, Seok…” he clutched at the sheets, arching his back so prettily it made Hoseok gasp. _“More,_ give me more…” his eyes darkened, knowing he wanted more but unsure of what that might be.

“You want more…?” Hoseok repeated his request, making sure it was what he really wanted. “I have an idea,” he cooed, slipping out from him and forcing a little whimper from Hyunwoo at the sudden empty feeling. “Onto your elbows,” Hoseok instructed, snaking an arm around the other man’s waist, coaxing him into position on the bed. Hyunwoo was still slick enough that it was not difficult for Hoseok to ease himself inside once again, this time their positions different. Hoseok held fast to Hyunwoo’s hip, thrusting into him with a little more force. Hyunwoo pushed back, accustomed to the feeling and his body taking over, now.

Hoseok threw his head back, electric pulses of desire flying through his entire body. The cries spilling from Hyunwoo’s swollen lips were so beautiful, it was almost enough to make him come - but he didn’t want to, not yet. He reached around and took hold of Hyunwoo’s neglected erection and began stroking, making Hyunwoo stutter forward and almost crumple at the overstimulation. “Seok, Seok…” Hyunwoo babbled, unable, it seemed, to say anything else.

“Does it feel good...?” Hoseok asked, continuing to stroke the other man slowly.

 _“God,_ Seok…” Hyunwoo grunted. “You feel incredible…” he looked back at him then, cheeks beautifully flushed - it made Hoseok’s heart soar. He knew he was close; he smoothed a hand along Hyunwoo’s back and found his way up to the other man’s pretty brown hair, and began to pull in time with his thrusts, arching Hyunwoo’s back and making him cry out more forcefully. _“Ngh…_ yes, just like that…”

 _“So good…_ you’re so perfect… wanna come, Hyunwoo…?” Hoseok babbled, barely able to hold back.

 _“Please…”_ Hyunwoo grunted, clutching the pillow beneath him. “Please, come, Seok… I want it so bad…”

At that, Hoseok felt himself spill into Hyunwoo, continuing to thrust slowly, pumping the warm come inside him. The release made him feel dizzy, but he didn’t stop - he continued stroking Hyunwoo, determined to feel his release. Within moments, Hyunwoo came into Hoseok’s expectant hand, and his thighs shuddered. Together, they collapsed onto the bed, panting and sighing.

Hoseok attacked Hyunwoo’s cheeks and lips with a flurry of gentle kisses, wrapping him in his arms, not caring about the mess that had pooled about their middles onto the sheets. “That was… that was…” he breathed, unable to find the words.

“Seok, you… that was _incredible,”_ Hyunwoo managed, wiping the sweat from Hoseok’s brow with his hand and kissing him deeply. “You’re incredible,” he said, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Hoseok kissed along Hyunwoo’s jaw, the salt of his sweat sitting delicately on his tongue. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Hyunwoo countered.

“Impossible,” Hoseok teased back.

*

In the next room, Jooheon and Minhyuk snored loudly in each other’s arms, blithely unaware of the events of the evening.


	5. snap frost

**HS:** I promise, I’ll come back

 **HW:** don’t you dare break that promise, Seok  
**HW:** we won’t give up on you  
**HW:** I won’t give up on you

 **HS:** I’m sorry  
**HS:** I love you   
**HS:** I’m sorry

 **HW:** I love you more  
**HW:** we’ll fix this   
**HW:** I promise  
**HW:** we’ll be seven again

 **HS:** promise?

 **HW:** I promise  
**HW:** no matter what  
**HW:** I love you too much to give up without a fight

 **HS:** I love you so much, Hyunwoo  
**HS:** I shouldn’t have left like I did  
**HS:** forgive me  
**HS:** I thought I was protecting everyone

 **HW:** no more sorrys, Seok  
**HW:** I’m coming over now  
**HW:** let’s just be together  
**HW:** and we’ll make a plan, okay?

 **HS:** okay  
**HS:** I need you here  
**HS:** come soon

 **HW:** I’m almost there  
**HW:** we’ll figure this out  
**HW:** and we will be seven again soon  
**HW:** do you trust me?

 **HS:** I do trust you  
**HS:** I love you

 **HW:** I love you more  
**HW:** open the door, I’m here

Hoseok put his phone down and rushed to the front door, pulling Hyunwoo into an embrace tight enough that it might have hurt; but Hyunwoo didn’t care.

“We _will_ fix this,” Hyunwoo promised, taking Hoseok’s face in his hands. “We won’t let you go without a fight.”

Hyunwoo kissed him then, with all the love and promise and weight of the world on his lips. _We will win,_ he thought. _I will bring you back.   
_


	6. deep roots

The moonlight bathed Hyunwoo’s room in a pretty, soft silver light. He rolled over in his bed and his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure next to him. He smiled.

”Welcome home, Seok,” Hyunwoo whispered, reaching out and smoothing the mass of messy black hair that obscured the sleeping man’s face. “Welcome home.”   
  


He kissed his cheek.

The moon seemed to smile, then.


End file.
